Memories
by SupernaturalBuffyFan
Summary: Willow tries to end the world but Xander's friendship can bring back memories that can stop her.  Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon owns BtVS.  I do not own anything


**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS. I do not own anything**

**Please R&R **

* * *

><p>Willow was getting sick of this, Xander wouldn't give up. It didn't matter though because she didn't give up either. She was going to end the world whether he liked it or not. Here he was trying to make jokes at the worst time possible.<p>

"Is this the master plan, you're gonna stop me by telling me you love me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Look, I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're going to do something apocalyptically evil. If you still wanna hang. You're Willow" he said.

Images were starting to appear of the time she first met Xander. She pushed the memories back, she couldn't deal with this now, he couldn't do this to her.

"The first day of kindergarten, you cried because you broke the yellow crayon and you're too afraid to tell anyone." He said. He mentioned about how far she had come, ending the world and all. "But yeah, I love you."

The memories flooded her. She couldn't hold them back. Why did he do this?

_Willow was in a large classroom. She was making a pretty picture for when she got home. She would put it on the refrigerator for mommy and daddy to see. She wasn't talking to anybody in the class like everyone else. It was the first day of school and she still hadn't made any friends. That girl Cordelia came to Willow's table and started to call her mean names. _

"_I am never going to make any friends" Willow whispered to herself. Tears came to her eyes as she coloured harder. She heard the crayon snap in her hands. She couldn't handle it anymore; this day couldn't get any worse. Willow cried silently for a while until she heard the sound of somebody coming. Willow's first thought was that it was Cordelia coming to call her more names. _

"_Are you okay?" She noticed that this voice was coming from a boy. Willow slightly raised her head up. She noticed him from the beginning of class. His name was Alexander. _

"_No, I'm not okay." Willow mumbled. _

"_What's wrong?" Alexander said, he sounded upset. "Was it because of the crayon?"_

"_Yes" she replied. There was more that happened that day but she didn't tell Alexander because the yellow crayon breaking made her bad day worse. It was what made her cry._

_Alexander sat down beside her. He told her that it was okay, the crayon could be put back together._

"_But how?" Willow asked._

"_Like this!" Alexander pulled out some tape and he told Willow to hold the two pieces of crayon together as he slowly taped it together again._

_Willow smiled at him. He made her day better again. _

"_Your name is Willow right?" Alexander asked in a nervous voice._

"_Yes, and your name is Alexander. I remember your name. The teacher called it out at the beginning of class. Can I call you Xander?"_

_Alexander was quiet for a minute and he finally replied, "Yeah! I like that name. Xander…"_

_They talked for a long time. Willow found out that Xander didn't make any friends either. She was very happy about having a friend like him._

Willow came back to herself suddenly. She felt so happy back then; the emotions were starting to come back to her. Why wouldn't Xander go away?

"So if you are going to kill the world, start with me" He said to her. He looked hurt.

"You think I won't?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

"Shut Up!" Willow used her magic and made a large claw-like scratch on Xander's cheek.

_They were eight years old and Xander stole Willow's Barbie. She was so sad about it and Xander wouldn't give it back. _

"_Xander, give her back!" Willow yelled. She didn't understand why or how she started dating a guy like this. She was going to break up with him if he didn't give the Barbie back._

"_No! This Barbie is kind of cute." He exclaimed._

"_Okay then Xander, if you love that Barbie so much then you should date her instead of me. I am breaking up with you."_

_Xander couldn't understand this. He dropped the Barbie and tried to apologize but Willow took the Barbie and left. The next day they talked about it and they decided to just stay as friends._

"I love you" Xander said again. Willow scratched him again but this time it was along his chest.

_Willow was at Xander's birthday party. She was excited about it and she got him a really nice present. After he opened all of his presents she found out that he wanted a toy fire truck. She was upset that she didn't get him what he wanted. Later on that night, there was a fire at Xander's neighbor's house. Real fire trucks came and she found it kind of funny that Xander wanted a toy fire truck but he got to see a real one instead. In college she found out that he thought she burnt the house down so he could get to see the real fire trucks. This wasn't true but she was happy that out of all of his friends he thought that Willow would be the one to do something crazy like that for him._

"I love you." He said again.

"SHUT UP!" Willow yelled. She hit Xander with a dark burst of energy.

_She had a crush on Xander for a long time but he didn't notice her until they were both dating. Oz was the best thing that had happened to her and she hurt him by kissing Xander. She felt like she ruined Xander's relationship too. Cordelia couldn't talk to Xander after that. She hurt Oz and she felt like that was the reason why he left. If they hadn't done that then she would have still been happy with Oz. Why did she cause so much pain to him?_

"I love you!" Xander said again.

"STOP!" Willow yelled at him again. She tried to hurt him but nothing was working, why wasn't it working? Tears started to form in her eyes as more memories came. It wasn't just Xander anymore; it was all of her friends. They were all there for her.

_It was the first day that Buffy came to Sunnydale High. She made friends with Cordelia and Willow thought she would be tormented by someone new. _

"_Uh, hi! Willow right?" she asked. Willow braced herself for more teasing._

"_Why? I mean, hi! Do you want me to move?" Willow asked nervously_

"_Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy' and then move directly into me asking you for a favor? It doesn't involve moving but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."_

_Willow couldn't believe it; she made a new friend that day and as she grew older, she became more confident about herself. Buffy, Xander and Willow were a great team against all of the vampires. More people joined their group. Cordelia did for a while but then she left. Anya was useful against all of the demons. She knew everyone's weakness. Giles trained Buffy really hard and Willow loved the collection of books he had about demons._

'_They are all against me now'_ Willow thought. Willow started to cry. Why did she do this to everyone? She hurt her friends so much and she killed someone. She couldn't handle it. She thought about what happened to Giles after she attacked him. Was he okay?

"It's okay Willow" Xander said. He was there for her. Ever since they were kids he was there for her. She cried for a long time and Xander stayed with her the whole time.

The walk back to Buffy's house seemed like eternity. There wasn't much talking. As they passed by the Magic Box, Willow gasped at the amount of damage she had done. When they were close to Buffy's house, they saw that everyone was outside. They all turned their heads toward Willow and Xander. Willow was scared to face her friends after what just happened. What will happen next? She thought. "Don't worry Willow." Xander reassured her, "Everything will be okay."


End file.
